fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 9
‘Oké, dat was wel weer genoeg training. Zullen we het nu gaan uitvoeren?’ stelde Veldenzang voor. Ze hadden de afgelopen maan heel erg veel getraind samen en Ochtendpoot was heel erg vooruitgegaan vond ze zelf. Ze hadden voornamelijk jachttraining gedaan en waren vandaag ook al de hele tijd bezig geweest, maar dat vond Ochtendpoot helemaal niet erg. Ze vond jagen heel erg leuk, al was met vechten ook niks mis, maar in jagen was ze gewoon beter. Sneeuwpels knikte instemmend. ‘Goed idee. Onze eigen prooihoop is al gevuld, maar voor het vreugdefeest moeten we al helemaal veel gaan verzamelen! Laten we ze ook meteen beoordelen, dan kunnen we zien hoeveel vooruitgang ze hebben geboekt!’ ‘Is goed. Kom, Ochtendpoot, dan gaan wij naar de HemelClangrens!’ Ochtendpoot knikte en trippelde achter haar mentor aan. ‘Wij nemen de oever wel dan,’ besloot Sneeuwpels. ‘Ga jij maar voor, ik zal je in de gaten houden, maar je zal zelf zoveel mogelijk prooi moeten proberen te vangen.’ Ochtendpoot spitste haar oren terwijl ze door de varens liep en ze opende haar mond om de geuren erin te laten stromen. Ze rook meteen een konijn, wat goed uitkwam, want dat was haar favoriet. Zachtjes trippelde ze verder en toen opeens zag ze grijsbruine diertje. Het zat tussen de varens te genieten van een paar blaadjes en stond met zijn rug naar Ochtendpoot toegekeerd. Ze zakte in haar jachthouding en sloop op de prooi af. Ze zorgde ervoor dat ze niet meer dezelfde fout maakte als in de vorige maan, en keek goed naar waar ze haar poten zou neerzetten. Toen ze niet meer dan een staartlengte van het konijn verwijderd was, sloeg ze hem vliegensvlug met haar poot neer en beet in zijn nek. Ha! Ik heb hem! Ze wilde een triomfkreet slaken, maar bedacht zich nog net op het goede moment. Die fout maak ik ''ook niet nog een keer!'' Plots vulde een sterke HemelClangeur haar neus. Snel begroef ze haar vangst en ging ze op ontdekking. Ze zag nog net een flits van een schildpadvacht. Schildpadbloem! De kat die toen me heeft gered van mijn dood! ‘Schildpadbloem!’ riep ze. Gauw groef ze het konijn weer op en gooide het over de grens. ‘Ik heb iets voor je!’ De HemelClanpoes verscheen achter de boom. ‘Ochtendkit? Heb jij die gevangen?’ vroeg ze. Trots stak Ochtendpoot haar borst vooruit. ‘Het is Ochtend''poot'' nu,’ verbeterde ze de schildpadpoes, ‘En ja! Die heb ik helemaal zelf gevangen! En hij is voor jou! Als bedankje dat je mijn leven hebt gered!’ Schildpadbloem knipperde dankbaar met haar ogen. ‘Wat lief! Dankjewel! Zie ik je vanavond?’ Ochtendpoot knikte. ‘Tot vanavond!’ Daarna draaide de poes zich om en rende weg. Op hetzelfde moment stapte Veldenzang uit een bessenstruik. ‘Ochtendpoot? Heb je je prooi nou weggeven aan een HemelClankat? Waarom zou je dat in SterrenClansnaam doen!’ Ochtendpoot schrok en draaide zich snel om naar haar mentor. ‘Zij was degene die mijn leven heeft gered! Weet je nog toen ik werd meegenomen door een uil?’ Veldenzang glimlachte. ‘Je hebt ook zoveel meegemaakt al! Maar dan is het goed. Ik snap wel waarom je haar wilde bedanken. Laten we nu samen gaan jagen, we willen natuurlijk wel meer prooi vangen dan Stekelpoot en Sneeuwpels!’ ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ ☾✯☽ ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ ‘Is iedereen er?’ Roodsters stem galmde door het kamp. De avond was gevallen en het was tijd om naar het eiland te gaan, waar ze samen met de andere Clans hun prooi zouden delen. Ze hadden expres geen prooi gegeten, zodat ze nu nog honger hadden. Daardoor knorde Ochtendpoots maag nu wel. Ze had erg veel zin in het vreugdefeest. Ik ga zoveel nieuwe katten ontmoeten! ''Klaverblad kwam mopperend uit het krijgershol gelopen. ‘Moet dit echt? Ik wil me ook wel aanbieden om in het kamp te blijven en die te bewaken!’ Roodster schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Geen denken aan! Morgen zal je oudstenceremonie worden gehouden, maar vanavond ben je nog een krijger van de DonderClan!’ Fretneus kwam ook uit haar hol getrippeld. De medicijnkat had haar poot verzwikt en moest worden ondersteund door Leeuwenmaan. ''Ze is echt al heel oud … maar alsnog wil ik geen medicijnkat worden! De reis ging gelukkig redelijk snel. Groenoog en Leeuwenmaan bleven een beetje achteraan met Klaverblad en Fretneus, maar voor de rest schoot het redelijk op. Spikkelbloem en Vonkspikkel droegen samen de twee kits, terwijl de rest van de krijgers droegen allemaal een prooi met zich mee. Zelf droeg Ochtendpoot ook iets: een grote spreeuw die ze samen met Veldenzang had gevangen. Nieuwblad had al veel voorspoed met haar meegebracht, gelukkig, en het was fijn om de Clan weer langzaam op kracht te zien komen. De boombrug was gelukkig niet meer zo glad als vorige keer en Ochtendpoot stak hem veel gemakkelijker over. Meteen zag ze een grote hoop prooi, groter dan ze ooit had gezien. Het is gigantisch! Vogels, hazen, konijnen, eekhoorns en muizen op één stapel, daarnaast was nog een stapel met vis, die een stuk kleiner was en aan de andere kant was nog een stapel met kikkers en salamanders, die de SchaduwClan waarschijnlijk gevangen had. Ze legde haar prooi bij de andere vogels en trippelde toen weer terug naar haar Clan. Roodster sprong samen met de andere leiders op de Grote Eik, waardoor het direct stil werd op de open plek. ‘Beste katten, vandaag zijn we samengekomen om iets te vieren. Onze oorlog is voorbij en het is tijd voor een periode van vrede! Ik wil iedereen bedanken voor zijn inzet, want daardoor hebben we nu zoveel prooi! Ik zou zeggen, pak allemaal iets en laat het vreugdefeest beginnen!’ riep Stormster. Enkele katten slaakten opgewonden kreten en de eerste oudsten en moederkatten met hun kits liepen naar de hoop met prooi. Daarna kwamen de leiders, commandanten en medicijnkatten. Vervolgens de krijgers en als laatste de leerlingen. Ze wilde naar Veldenzang toelopen, maar Stekelpoot hield haar tegen. ‘Laat haar! Wij gaan bij de andere leerlingen zitten!’ Ochtendpoot knikte, maar zag op hetzelfde moment Schildpadbloem in haar eentje zitten, een eindje weg van de rest. ‘Wacht! Ik wil je aan iemand voorstellen! Zij is de poes die mijn leven heeft gered, Schildpadbloem!’ Stekelpoot draaide zich om en volgde Ochtendpoots blik. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Oké!’ ‘Hoi, Schildpadbloem!’ groette ze de HemelClanpoes. Schildpadbloem keek op van haar muis. Er schoot een flits van woede door haar amberkleurige ogen. ‘Dit is -’ begon Ochtendpoot, maar de poes onderbrak haar. ‘Ga weg, Ochtendpoot. Ik wil niks meer met je te maken hebben!’ snauwde de poes boos. Ochtendpoot keek haar verbijsterd aan. ‘Wat? Maar Schildpadbloem …’ haar stem stierf langzaam weg en ze keek gekwetst naar de poes. Stekelpoot tikte haar. ‘Kom, dan gaan we weg van die stomme poes!’ Ochtendpoot pakte haar mus op en strompelde weg. Waarom deed Schildpadbloem zo? Vanochtend was ze nog zo aardig! Heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan? Ze was zo verzonken in haar gedachten, dat ze niet doorhad dat er een poes naar haar toegekomen was. ‘Hoi, Ochtendpoot!’ miauwde de grijswitte poes uitgelaten. Verward schudde Ochtendpoot haar hoofd. ‘Oh, hé Avondkit. Hoe gaat het?’ Haar toon was erg somber, ze had helemaal geen zin om nog met iemand te praten en kon alleen nog maar aan Schildpadbloem denken. ‘Ik ben sinds vandaag Avond''poot''! Mijn leerlingenceremonie is vanochtend gehouden! Ik ben een medicijnkatleerling nu! En het is zo geweldig! Ik heb al zoveel nieuwe dingen geleerd … e-en dat in één dag! Ik ben zo blij dat ik Prooivluchts leerling mocht worden!’ vertelde de jonge poes vrolijk. Stekelpoot stapte beschermend voor Ochtendpoot. ‘Dat kan ons helemaal niets schelen! Wij haten medicijnkatten!’ Ochtendpoot knikte. ‘Ja! Medicijnkatten zijn stom! Veel plezier met je saaie leven, wij gaan lekker vechten en jagen in plaats van stinkende kruiden verzamelen!’ Ze keek Avondpoot boos na, maar begon zich schuldig te voelen toen ze de gekwetste ogen van de poes ontmoette. Het is gewoon waar! Fretneus heeft gewoon pech, ik word ''nooit van mijn leven een medicijnkat!'' Vonkspikkel trippelde naar haar toe. ‘Dat was niet heel erg aardig,’ zei ze streng en met een boze blik op haar dochter gericht. Ochtendpoot boog haar kop. ‘Sorry,’ mompelde ze haast onverstaanbaar. Vonkspikkel knikte tevreden. ‘Kan je ons even alleen laten, Stekelpoot? Leeuwenmaan en ik moeten even met Ochtendpoot spreken.’ Ochtendpoot keek weer op. ‘Moet dat echt nu?’ Haar moeder knikte. ‘Ja, het moet nu.’ Vonkspikkel wenkte Leeuwenmaan met haar staart om mee te komen en Ochtendpoots vader stond op en trippelde naar hun toe. ‘Je stinkt naar RivierClan!’ mauwde Ochtendpoot terwijl ze haar neus optrok. Leeuwenmaan lachte. ‘Dat kan kloppen. Ik heb wat vis gedeeld met Visbeek! Het is eigenlijk best wel lekker.’ ‘En hoe was het met haar? Is ze al bevallen?’ vroeg Vonkspikkel. Leeuwenmaan schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee, nog niet, maar Waaiwind denkt dat ze spoedig zal bevallen van één jong.’ ‘Dan leeft Grijsvleks geest nog mooi voort in hun kit.’ Ochtendpoot zuchtte geërgerd. ‘Moet ik hier per se bij zijn? Of kan ik weer terug naar Stekelpoot en de anderen?’ Vonkspikkel begon weer met lopen en gaf Ochtendpoot een klein duwtje met haar staart. ‘Ik weet dat je vader het hier al met je over heeft gehad, maar het begint nu echt serieus te worden. Fretneus zal niet lang meer leven en ze begint ook ziek te worden. Ze denkt echt dat jij de enige zal zijn die het van haar over kan nemen. Je bent intelligent, hebt een goed geheugen en een goede neus. Je zou een geweldige medicijnkat kunnen zijn!’ Ochtendpoot zuchtte en keek naar haar spiegelbeeld in het water. Ze waren helemaal afgezonderd van de rest van de Clankatten, maar toch kon ze gemakkelijk horen. ‘Maar waarom ik? Waarom moet ik mijn leven verpesten om de Clan te redden? Ik wil ook een partner en kits! Ik wil ook doen waar ik altijd al van heb gedroomd!’ Leeuwenmaan duwde haar met zijn staart tegen hem aan. ‘Soms is het ene pad moeilijker te bewandelen dan het andere. Soms is het lot al voor je uitgekozen, zonder dat je er iets aan kan veranderen. Fretneus vertelde me dat ze een voorspelling had gekregen over haar leerling. “Jouw antwoord zal in water gewikkeld zijn.” was wat ze te horen kreeg. En jij had toen dauwdruppels aan je vacht zitten. Dit is je teken, Ochtendpoot, om medicijnkat te worden. Je lotsbestemming.’ Ochtendpoot sloeg met haar poot op het water. ‘Nee! Waarom heb ik geen keuze? Het is zo oneerlijk!’ Ze sprong op haar poten en rende weg, zonder nog naar de open plek te kijken stak ze de boombrug over en rende langs de oever naar het kamp. Tranen vulde haar ogen toen ze zich oprolde in haar nest en ze begroef haar gezicht in haar vacht. Het leven is zo oneerlijk! ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ ☾✯☽ ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ Toen ze haar ogen weer opendeed was Stekelpoots leg nog steeds leeg, maar zijn geur was nog erg sterk. Hij zal wel op dageraadpatrouille zijn, dacht Ochtendpoot. Ze hees zichzelf overeind en zuchtte. Het liefst lag ze vandaag de hele dag in haar nest. Ze had geen zin om haar ouders onder ogen te zien en wilde helemaal niks meer horen over medicijnkatten. Ze trippelde haar hol uit en zag meteen Veldenzang naast IJsspikkel zitten. Haar mentor keek meteen op toen ze haar leerling zag en mompelde nog wat tegen IJsspikkel voordat ze naar haar kwam toegelopen. ‘Goedemorgen, Ochtendpoot, goed geslapen?’ Ochtendpoot knikte. ‘Wat moet ik vandaag doen?’ ‘Zullen we wat vechttraining gaan doen vandaag? Of nee, nog beter, we gaan wat mos verzamelen voor Klaverblads nieuwe nest, ze zal vandaag naar het oudstenhol verhuizen,’ besloot Ochtendpoots mentor. Ze zuchtte. ‘Oké.’ Dit maakte haar dag totaal niet beter, maar ze had ook niet echt de puf om wat aan training te doen vandaag. Ze volgde haar mentor door de doorntunnel en kwam toen Fretneus tegen. De poes stonk naar ouderdom en een andere ziekte die Ochtendpoot nog niet kende. Toen hun blikken elkaar kruisten was er nog maar een klein sprankeltje leven te zien. Ze zal het echt niet lang meer volhouden, bedacht Ochtendpoot. ‘Moeten wij wat voor je meenemen, Fretneus?’ vroeg Veldenzang. De bruine poes schudde haar kop. ‘Ik heb net al wat verzameld. Ik verwacht niet dat we in Nieuwblad nog veel problemen zullen tegemoetkomen.’ Veldenzang knikte tevreden. ‘Dat is fijn om te horen.’ Snel liep Ochtendpoot door. De oude medicijnkat gaf haar een ongemakkelijk gevoel en ze wilde niet langer met haar in de nauwe tunnel blijven. Veldenzang bracht haar naar de diepe stroom waar Ochtendpoot een tijdje geleden in was gevallen. Aan de oever staken er een paar stenen bovenuit die bedekt waren met mos. Veldenzang schraapte ze van de stenen en Ochtendpoot legde ze in het zonnetje op het gras, zodat ze konden drogen. Zou mijn leven er zo uitzien als ik medicijnkat was geweest? vroeg ze zich af. ‘Veldenzang?’ De poes keek op toen ze haar naam hoorde. ‘Ja, Ochtendpoot?’ Het lichtbruine poesje staarde naar haar poten. ‘Weet jij dat iedereen wil dat ik medicijnkat wil worden?’ Haar mentor knikte. ‘Natuurlijk. Voordat ik werd uitgekozen om jouw mentor te zijn, heeft Vonkspikkel me gewaarschuwd dat het altijd nog zou kunnen veranderen.’ ‘En wat vind jij dat ik moet doen?’ Veldenzang trippelde naar haar toe en ging naast haar zitten. Met haar staart streek ze over het mos om het gladder te maken en dunner, want dan zou het sneller drogen. ‘Normaal gesproken zou ik zeggen om je hart te volgen, maar nu weet ik niet wat je zou moeten doen. Je moet zeker niet voor mij een leerling te blijven van mij, al zou ik het heel erg jammer vinden als je keuze zou veranderen. Maar als ik aan het belang van de Clan denk ik dat je wel medicijnkat zou moeten worden,’ miauwde Veldenzang. Ochtendpoot boorde haar klauwen in het gras. ‘Maar waarom ik? Waarom niet iemand anders? Wie weet zijn Rozenkit en Bloemenkit wel hartstikke geschikt ervoor! Of IJsspikkel! Of … Of jij, ik weet niet, maar waarom ik?’ Veldenzang legde haar staart meelevend op de schouders van haar leerling. ‘Rozenkit en Bloemenkit zijn allebei niet zo geschikt als jij. Rozenkit is veel te vaak chagrijnig en heeft dat zorgzame karakter niet en Bloemenkit zou veel te chaotisch zijn en veel fouten maken. Ik ben al veel te oud en jij zou alles veel sneller doorkrijgen dan IJsspikkel, omdat je nog erg jong bent. Als de SterrenClan je heeft uitgekozen, dan moet je ook wel weten dat je geschikt bent!’ Ochtendpoot snoof. ‘Maar ik ben ook veel te snel boos en vaak chagrijnig! Dus ik zou ook niet goed zijn!’ Veldenzang snorde geamuseerd. ‘Opvliegend ben je zeker, maar het is ook wel goed als een medicijnkat voor zichzelf kan opkomen. Jij bent tenslotte degene die iedereen moet overtuigen om naar je te luisteren. En jij bent veel zorgzamer dan Rozenkit, al weet je dat zelf misschien niet zo goed. Je geeft veel om Stekelpoot toch? Zelfs toen je hem niet echt mocht, wilde je hem redden en je geeft wel degelijk veel om de rest van je Clangenoten neem ik aan?’ Ochtendpoot knikte langzaam. Zelfs Roodster misschien wel. ‘Stel je eens voor dat Stekelpoot plotseling erg ziek werd en Fretneus was al aan het jagen met de SterrenClan,’ vertelde Veldenzang verder, ‘Dan moet er iemand zijn om hem te redden, anders sterft hij. Als we geen medicijnkat hebben zou alles veel slechter met ons gaan, het is niet alleen prooi wat ons sterk houdt, medicijnen helpen ons steeds om er weer bovenop te komen na een gevecht en redden onze levens zo vaak. Ik kan je niet vertellen hoe ongelofelijk blij ik wel niet ben met Fretneus als medicijnkat en ik zou niet weten wat we zonder eentje zouden moeten doen.’ Ze stond op en rolde het mos op. ‘Neem jij maar de tijd om erover na te denken, dan breng ik dit alvast naar het kamp.’ Ochtendpoot knikte en keek naar zichzelf in het stromende water. Ze beeldde Stekelpoot naast zich in en hun kits. Als hij doodgaat omdat ik geen medicijnkat wilde worden, is het allemaal mijn schuld. En dadelijk gaan Leeuwenmaan en Vonkspikkel dood en is er niks wat iemand had kunnen doen. Ze sloot haar ogen en zuchtte. Ze wist wat ze moest doen om de DonderClan van hun toekomstige ondergang te redden. Ik moet medicijnkat worden. Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal